ARC-5010
ARC-5010 or "Skyvi" was a Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper Rookie for the clone group Golden Squad and Heavy Squad. Skyvi was also very rude too his superiors and earned the name Skyvi. As all Clones were trained on Kamino, Skyvi was few trained by the ARC troopers, as they all disliked him. Only a Clone Trooper Commander Colt would watch him train. Skyvi was then told to change his ways or he'll never have anything from his supers. Skyvi was killed during the Battle of Dustoria, as he followed his orders he ignored the important one to be safe and sound, he was not remembered. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Skyvi was born, bred and trained from Jango Fett's DNA. Skyvi was the argumentative one in his clone cadet unit. Skyvi was refused his training in many ways, but he managed to pass with flying colours. "This clone is every right to be a popular one of the battlefield. Doesn't seen that he wants to get past something. Or he wants to do it has own way, which is okay at best. He is a good guy and can do things his own way. We'll let him do this." Skyvi later joined Golden Squad and was wondering how long it was going to take for him to do so and fight. Battle of Miyuu Costin Jr heard from a unknown source that the planet Miyuu, a planet in the same system as Kamino are has been taken by the Separatists. Darth Wrath and Vicious Opress is leading the alias. Jr tries to get everyone in the Golden Squad to join, everyone did without Yuzzi and Rex, they thought it was a bad idea and was thinking that they would never beat two siths. Boost, the pilot for The Golden's said he couldn't take everyone on his Gunship so Gree and Jr said they could fly the other two Gunships. They divided into groups: Blix, Toredge, Blazer and Waxer followed Jr. Fives, Tup, Neyo and Draa followed Boost and System, Gate and Killzone followed Gree. Gree was leaving first so he was first in the battle zone, sadly when Gate went out to the side-blasters he was shot an died immediately. When Gree's ship was shot once again Killzone checked if they could jump, but it was too high but System didn't care, he jumped anyway and died. Gree and Killzone tried to get control over the ship but it was too late, they crashed. The other teams made it down but Boost was directly leaving to search for Gree and Killzone. Gree survived the crash but Killzone died on spot, Gree felt after a short moment that he had lost his leg. He tried to imagines that it was a nightmare. In the battle zone Tup was almost killed but he was saved by Neyo and Jr and the rest was just fighting for their lives. In that moment Wrath and Vicious appeared and was coming straight toward them but in that moment Wendy Page, Obi-Wan's Padawan came. She began to fight against both of the siths. Same time the droids was coming more and more closer and when Waxer saw a droid aiming at Toredge he screamed: "TOREDGE!", but it was too late, he got killed .Tup was at this time not protected and was shot, Draa watched if he was okay same time he was shooting droids. Boost that was searching for Gree and the rest was finding the crashing ship but when he looked he thought that no one could have survived the crash so right before he should leave he hear a low scream, a scream of help. He was directly start to dig in the crash parts and there he found Gree. He kept digging and when he reached Gree he pulled him out and after that he brought him to Coruscant again. At the battle zone the battle was in highest speed, Vicious and Wrath was still fighting against Wendy that wasn't giving up. Wendy was meeting Wrath in a near-fight and then Wendy pushed him and stabbed him in the eye, he was in deep pain. Then Vicious attacked her and it didn't take long until he implanted her.When Wrath raised up with the help of Vicious they attacked the clones and this time they was going against Waxer but Neyo jumped in the way and got injured. Jr decided that they needed to retreat and when they did, Waxer stayed and fought and in that moment Wrath stabbed him in the stomach and then Vicious scared him across his heart. Jr was shocked when he saw Waxer falling to the ground, dead. Blix was needed to pull in Jr to make him follow. When they came to the Camp, Jr sat down for himself and just thought in the death of Waxer, he couldn't believe his own mind. Later came Blix and tried to make Jr think about something else, but he couldn't change Jr. Fives was then coming and said that Wrath and Vicious left. Jr. was then telling Fives to contact Boost so he could come and get everyone back to Coruscant again, then he walked away to another place where he could be all alone. When Boost came he brought Tup, Neyo and Draa while Jr should, but didn't so Fives drove the ship instead took Jr, Blix and Blazer. When they came to Coruscant they was just sitting in the hangar because they was so exhausted. Then a surprise happen, Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived with his ship and when he came out, he held Waxer in his arms and told everyone that he was alive and with medical support he would be in a better mood.Everyone was happy to hear the news, especially Jr. Tup and Neyo were now sent to the hospital for medical support, Draa followed because he wanted to see if Gree was okay and Rex carried Tup. Later everyone came and after all everyone was sitting beside the injured clones and the last thing the doctor said was that Gree's cyborg leg should arrived first after a week, so he needed to stay there under the treatment. Jr was thankful for everything the doctor had done and then went to Waxer and said: "I was afraid, I thought you died... But now I know that Waxer..Is immortal!". Category:Clones